If Today Was Your Last Day
by Jack and Samantha forever
Summary: AU. Liz has change of heart because of one little boy in the mall. And It has one mention of Gibbs but it is NCIS all the way. Sorry for the strangeness of this story.


If Today Was Your Last Day

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated my other stories but this thing has been nagging at me for sometime now so yeah. Hopefully I will get around to updating _This One's For The Girls _and_ I'm Yours. _BTW this is my After Christmas Christmas story. This is slightly based off of Nicklebacks song _If Today Was Your Last Day._**

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of the charters except Elizabeth and Justin. (And my cookies that are in the oven...) **

It was two days after Christmas. I stood in a line waiting for what seemed like hours to by one last gift for a Christmas party that was held after Christmas. A little boy who looked to be about seven was in front of me and the cashier handed the boy his money back. "I'm sorry son. You don't have enough money to by the doll." The cashier said as he started to ring my stuff up. The little boy looked to the person standing next to him and said "Auntie Marie are you sure I don't have enough money for the doll?" His aunt looked at him and nodded and walked away leaving him there. I looked towards the cashier and said "Sir hold on a minute." I looked at the little boy and knelt down to his level. "Hi. Who are you buying that doll for?" I asked as I gave a slight smile. He looked at me and said "It for my sister. She wanted it really bad for Christmas but Santa didn't bring for her." He said as tears slowly swelled in his eyes. I looked at him and said "Maybe Santa will buy it for her next year." He looked at me and blinked as the tears started to roll down his face. "No Santa won't. He will not be able to bring it to her where she is now." He said and he continued, "She's will god now. She went up to heaven and daddy says mommy might go to heaven soon also." He stopped and stared at me. "Hey look out the window real quick. There's a big truck." He turned his head and I slipped some money in his hand. "HEY! You tricked me." He said as he started to cry once more. "Yes but why don't we count your money one more time." The Cashier looked puzzled at what I did. And people behind me were getting impatient. I didn't care and the little boy and I counted his money. "Look ma'am I have enough to buy the doll AND the white rose my mommy wants." He said looking at me with a priceless smile on his face.

Just a few days before I had heard about a murder and we were investigating it. It was one of a little girl. Her father was in the Navy and her mother was seriously injured. The little girl had an older brother but we hadn't met him yet. He was only seven. We knew his name though. "Your name doesn't happen to be Justin Worley does it?" I asked him and he nodded. "How do you know my name?" He asked a bit of curiosity finding its way into his eyes. "I know your name because I'm investigating your little sisters death Justin." He looked in awe at me and signed thank you as his aunt walked back. "JUSTIN OWEN WORLEY! You know better than to talk to strangers!" She scolded as she grabbed his hand and slapped him across the face. "Auntie Marie! This lady is investigating Sarah's death." He said crying. He ran up to me and handed me my money back. She looked mad and she walked away as if to go find a bit of closure somewhere else. He clung to me and I checked out with the doll and a dozen white roses. The cashier put everything in a bag and we went to go find his aunt. Justin rubbed his face and he held my hand. We found her and I explained the situation to her. She smiled and we walked out together with Justin and went to NCIS.

My life was changed at that moment. A little seven year old boy just trying to give his deceased four year old little sister a doll she wanted. When the pulled the plug on his mothers life I stood there holding the only survivor of the murders and that was Justin. His father died two days later because the murder has came after him and no one had wanted Justin so I took him in with Gibbs and I.

**A/N Sorry if its sad. :( Anyways read/review. Please? Anyways Happy New Year. **


End file.
